War of the Worlds
The War of the Worlds (戦之界, Kaishisen), also called the Great War (衆界, Shūsen), is an ongoing conflict between the Impero Nascosto and the Spiritual World Army. The war technically began with the assassination of lieutenant Mashū Getsueikirite, but war wasn't officially declared until Akujin's first invasion of Soul Society shortly thereafter. Preparations for War The only side that got significant preparation time was the Impero Nascosto. The build up for war began shortly after Akujin's defeat approximately eighteen years before the war's onset. Akujin founded his empire on the old Order of the Visoreds and then swiftly absorbed the ranks of the Shinigami and the . Afterwards, he prepared at at least three known locations for war, before launching an assassination attempt which eventually lead to the war itself. The Gotei 13 is currently preparing itself for battle. Sides Spiritual World Army The Spiritual World Army is the alliance between the Gotei 13, the Espada, and the humans of MisQ. It is lead by a Supreme Commandant, namely Raian Getsueikirite, and is arranged into many separate divisions dependent on the soldier's skills. It was arranged in the hopes that the combined forces would be enough to bring down Akujin and his Impero Nascosto before they could damage the balance of the worlds. It is based out of the in the spiritual realm of . Impero Nascosto and Muramasa Neikan marching towards battle.]] The Impero Nascosto is the mixed-race faction created by Akujin, also known as Tadoku Getsueikirite, whose goal is the destruction of each dimension's "heart of hearts", ultimately merging the worlds into one and allowing Akujin to rule all dimensions and races as its supreme ruler. It is co-lead by Muramasa Neikan, a with superior technology and scientific understanding. Like the Spiritual World Army, it is broken up into many divisions, by race, to be used to the fullest. The Impero Nascosto has several bases throughout the spiritual worlds, though its main base is located out of a palace in Yāolù. Strategies Prelude Battles Tiro con L'arco Campaign Taking place before the arc's start, this campaign was not shown, however, it was commented on by Celeste Agostino. Sometime before the start of the arc, Impero Nascosto's Tiro con L'arco launched a campaign that ended in the addition of the World of the Living to its territory. The last battle took place in Rider City between MisQ and the Impero. Battle Between Raian Getsueikirite and ''Celeste Agostino'' : Combatants :* : Eight Division Captain, Raian Getsueikirite :* Impero Nascosto: Tiro con L'arco Halberd, Celeste Agostino : Location: Rider City, World of the Living : Outcome: Celeste Agostino is killed. Gotei 13 tactical victory. Shortly after the Human World unknowingly falls to Impero Nascosto, Raian Getsueikirite arrives at the call of Yūga Shikizaki, who informs him Rider City has been attacked. Raian finds the city in ruins and most of MisQ dead. Celeste Agostino arrives and claims credit for the city's ruin. The two battle, with Celeste beginning the battle with his while Raian used his Shikai; Jūjiraiku. Much of the fight goes unseen, but eventually, Celeste's Quincy powers become too much for Raian's Shikai, forcing the captain to go into his Bankai state. He then utilizes Getsuga Tenshō, badly damaging Agostino, followed by a fatal slash to Celeste's chest; killing him. Regia Marina Invasion of Soul Society As the Gotei 13, namely the and , prepare for the investigation of Hueco Mundo, as per the captain's meeting's directives, Akujin and his Regia Marina invade Seireitei against Muramasa Neikan's advisement. Battle Between Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and ''Akujin'' : Combatants :* Gotei 13: Captain-Commander and First Division Captain, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto :* Impero Nascosto: Emperor, Akujin : Location: Seireitei, Soul Society : Outcome: Yamamoto's Bankai is stolen. Akujin escapes. Impero Nascosto tactical victory. After Akujin reveals himself, he appears suddenly before Yamamoto and throws him into the wall of the First Division's barracks before either Captain or can act to save him. After both captains are tied down by his henchman, Akujin then proceeds to follow Yamamoto into the barracks where the two square off for battle. As the fight progresses, both contenders activate their Shikai. Yamamoto notices that Akujin released his Shikai without saying a release command and realizes that he has a Bankai. The ancient captain then tells Akujin he'll need Bankai to defeat him, to which Akujin replies that he'll see. Later on, Yamamoto appears badly damaged and unleashes his Bankai in order to finish Akujin off. The enemy leader then uses his Bankai Ensnaring Device to steal Yamamoto's Bankai, leaving the Captain-Commander defeated. Akujin and his cronies then leave Soul Society victorious, but not before officially declaring war. Battle Between Tōshirō Hitsugaya and ''Hirohito Shōwa'' : Combatants :* Gotei 13: Tenth Division Captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya :* Impero Nascosto: Regia Marina General, Hirohito Shōwa : Location: Seireitei, Soul Society : Outcome: Tōshirō Hitsugaya is gravely injured. Impero Nascosto tactical victory. After seeing the battle between Yamamoto and Akujin from the distance, Hitsugaya goes to investigate, only to be confronted by the General of Regia Marina. The two clash, and eventually, Hirohito reveals to Hitsugaya his name. Hitsugaya then assumes that he is the Hirohito Shōwa, the first Kenpachi and the second user of Bankai, next to Yamamoto himself. Hitsugaya releases his Shikai, but Hirohito easily dismantles the attack, swatting it away. Hitsugaya is astounded at the level of power his opponent has, being able to swat away a captain's Shikai. Hirohito then releases his reiatsu and activates his own Shikai as a "reward" for Hitsugaya bravery. Hitsugaya is left completely defenseless as Hirohito cuts him down. Main Battles The Fall of Rider City Taking place very shortly after the war was officially declared in Soul Society, by Akujin himself, the newly arrived members of Tiro con L'arco commence a second assault on Rider City and it's new defender, Raian Getsueikirite. Battle Between Raian Getsueikirite and ''Adolfo Benttino'' : Combatants :* Gotei 13: Eighth Division Captain, Raian Getsueikirite :* Impero Nascosto: General, Adolfo Benttino : Location: Rider City, Human World : Outcome: Rider City is destroyed. Impero Nascosto tactical victory. Back in the World of the Living, Tiro con L'arco has arrived on the scene. Its general, Adolfo Benttino, introduces himself and is promptly goaded by Raian. Without messing around, Adolfo begins charging his Kibakugeki technique, aiming the powerful attack at Rider City and Raian's remaining friends. Jacqueline and Hake Getsueikirite gather the remaining members of MisQ and the group flees Rider City. However, Adolfo's blast still contacts the city, completely annihilating it. The Four War Powers Following Rider City's destruction and Akujin's invasion of the Seireitei, Akujin ventures to the World of the Living himself, in order to confront Seireitou Kawahiru and establish a truth known as the Four War Powers. Battle between Seireitou Kawahiru and ''Akujin'' : Combatants :* Human World: Yonkō, Seireitou Kawahiru :* Impero Nascosto: Emperor, Akujin : Location: , Human World : Outcome: Draw. Neither side has a victory. Battle between Seireitou Kawahiru, Raian Getsueikirite, and Kamui Kawahiru against Akujin and ''Tiro con L'arco'' : Combatants :* Human World: Yonkō, Seireitou Kawahiru, Kamui :* Gotei 13: Eighth Division Captain, Raian Getsueikirite :* Impero Nascosto: Emperor, Akujin, General Adolfo Benttino, Amy Lee, Asumu Godai, Johann Fichte, Odo Marquard, and Pietro Badoglio : Location: , Human World : Outcome: Not yet concluded. All of Tiro con L'arco is killed. Trivia * The name of the war is based on the name of a famous movie, " ". * The theme that the author has chosen to best reflect the war is by .